


В Нью-Йорке жара

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адвокатская контора «Хейл и сыновья» не какая-то конторка с Майами-бич, окей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Нью-Йорке жара

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



_За окном плюс тридцать девять_  
_Спасает легкая одежда и легкая надежда_  
_На дождь_  
©

*

Дресс-код Дерек ввел в середине июля. Нью-Йорк плавился от жары и кондиционеры работали на полную мощность, но сотрудники все равно ходили в шортах, экстремально коротких юбках, расстегнутых рубашках и… Дерек не был садистом, ясно? Он не собирался издеваться над собственными подчиненными, однако, чем выше поднимался столбик на термометре, тем меньше одежды оставалось на сотрудниках.  
Это было невыносимо, учитывая, что определенные сотрудники вызывали стойкое желание нагнуть над собственным столом и выебать до потери пульса. Это было невыносимо, недостижимо, недопустимо, ясно? И дело было не в природном сучизме Дерека, как любил утверждать дядя Питер; определенно не в нем. Дерек искренне считал, что адвокатская контора «Хейл и сыновья» не то место, где можно выглядеть расхлябанно и бессовестно сексуально. Они же не какое-то агентство с побережья Майями-бич, право слово. И то, что он смотреть спокойно не мог на загорелые ноги своего ассистента Стайлза Стилински, на его обтянутую белыми шортами крепкую задницу, на сексуальные ключицы, виднеющиеся из ворота расстегнутой рубашки…  
Дерек не был виноват, окей? Он не был мазохистом, поэтому, проблему с чересчур оголенными сотрудниками он решил самым садистским способом. У него просто _не оставалось_ другого выбора.  
Дресс-код «никаких шорт» вызвал переполох и недовольство у всей мужской части коллектива, однако, результат, на который надеялся Хейл, был достигнут, и он вздохнул с облегчением.  
На следующий день Стайлз пришел на работу в белой рубашке, все равно расстегнутой на три пуговицы и с закатанными до локтей рукавами, и в черных брюках. В _абсолютно_ не сексуальных плотных черных брюках.  
В _идеальных_ брюках, по мнению Хейла, если бы кто спросил его.  
Аномальная жара плавила Нью-Йорк, грозя побить рекорды и уничтожить нервы Дерека к черту; но Хейл оказался могущественнее какой-то жары и голых коленок Стилински.  
Однако, он не подумал, что умный, ловкий и хитрый Стилински, в будущем обещающий стать отличным адвокатом, не мог не найти лазейку.  
На второй день нововведенного дресс-кода Стайлз пришел на работу _в юбке_.  
В длинной, строгой, черной – до самых колен, _о Господи Боже!_ \- _юбке_.  
Его самодовольная ухмылка, казалось, в состоянии обеспечить электроэнергией весь Нью-Йорк и еще парочку пригородов в придачу.  
Дерек был _в ужасе_. 

*

Адвокатская контора «Хейл и сыновья» была одной из лучших во всем Нью-Йорке. Самые громкие дела, самые вкусные комиссионные. Адвокаты, работающие здесь, были _лучшими_.  
Стайлз с первого курса хотел оказаться среди них во что бы то ни стало. И, угробив на юридическом четыре года своей жизни, он все-таки оказался сотрудником «Хейл и сыновья».  
Слепая удача или идеальное стечение обстоятельств, - это было не важно.  
Стайлз был ассистентом Дерека Хейла уже целых три месяца, заполучив работу буквально сразу после выпуска. Никто из бывших однокурсников не мог похвастаться такой удачей, даже лощеный ублюдок Джексон Уиттмор, устроившийся на теплое местечко в фирме отца. Стайлз был в _восторге_. Помимо потрясающих карьерных перспектив, ему удивительно подфартило с коллективом и начальством.  
Дерек Хейл – глава фирмы уже два года, - был единственным сыном основателя компании Ричарда Хейла, и он успешно поднимал контору на абсолютно новый уровень. Это если говорить лишь о работе; если нет, - Хейл был _безбожно_ красив и непростительно сексуален. Широкая грудь, крепкие руки, пронизывающий до костей взгляд. Стайлз едва контролировал словестный поток, глотая слова, которые с легкостью можно было расценить, как откровенное сексуальное домогательство.  
Уж в этом-то Стайлз разбирался прекрасно, спасибо большое юридическому факультету в целом и стервозным однокурсницам в частности.  
Тем более, Стилински не собирался пробиваться наверх благодаря сексу с начальником, чтобы там не говорила Лидия Мартин; самая беспощадная и самая красивая женщина во всей конторе Хейлов; адвокат по семейным делам в нынешнем, ученица Питера Хейла в прошлом. Стайлз держал свой член в штанах, а язык за зубами, погребая свою несостоявшуюся личную жизнь под толстыми папками с документами и безответной влюбленностью в Дерека Хейла. Стайлз, как бы не хотел запрыгнуть на Дерека, соблюдал дистанцию, субординацию и кодекс хороших мальчиков.  
Он _не собирался_ трахаться с начальником, как бы не грязно и часто он не дрочил на образ Хейла, ясно? И уж точно он надел юбку почти в сорокоградусную жару посреди июля не для того, чтобы тут же запрыгнуть на член Хейла, чтобы там не говорила Лидия.  
Дерек не был похож на всех этих начальников, которые только и ждут момента, чтобы натянуть своего подчиненного при любом удобном случае, это Стайлз знал точно.  
Ну а то, что он _побрил ноги_ …  
Это было совершенно точно не для того, чтобы увидеть реакцию Дерека Хейла, окей?  
Он даже не думал, что Дерек хочет его. 

*

Крепкий массивный стол из цельного дерева, мелькающий в фантазиях Стайлза чересчур часто, сейчас опасно скрипел и пошатывался под их общим весом.  
Стайлз цеплялся пальцами за толстый край, задыхаясь, захлебываясь стонами, и подмахивал со всем усердием конченной нимфоманки. Дерек крепко сжимал его задницу, пальцы впивались в кожу до мелких сине-серых отчетливых синяков, он трахал с оттягом, со звонкими шлепками кожи о кожу.  
Стайлз, распластанный по столешнице, кусал губы и, шире раздвигая ноги, кусал костяшки пальцев. Слюна текла по подбородку на гладкую поверхность стола, колени дрожали и подгибались, задница приятно ныла от охуительного растяжения.  
Член Дерека был идеален; ритм, который Дерек задал с самого начала, был идеален; стол, на котором Дерек трахал его, словно не в первый раз, был идеален. И даже чертова _юбка_ Эрики, которую тот использовал, чтобы подтягивать к себе ближе, была идеальна.  
Стайлз, глотая стоны и жмурясь до вспышек под веками, пытался вспомнить, как так получилось, что он все-таки раздвинул ноги перед собственным начальником и оказался на месте туповатой блондинки-секретарши из всех циничных историй? Он не мог вспомнить, Господи Боже, и ему было _плевать_ , лишь бы Дерек не останавливался.  
В кабинете, кажется, в очередной раз сломался кондиционер, за окнами с редкими вертикальными жалюзи на высоте двадцать пятого этажа был самый настоящий солнечный ад, в кабинете не осталось ни капли воздуха.  
Стайлз задыхался и, на трясущихся ногах, пытался приподнять себя чуть повыше, чтобы -  
\- О-МОЙ-БОГ, еще-еще-еще, _ну же!_... – бормотал лихорадочно Стайлз, ощущая себя словно в наркотическом дурмане.  
Мелкая канцелярия и бумаги продолжали валиться со стола, монитор опасно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, Дерек за спиной хрипел и дышал так, что…  
Хейл рванул его за юбку ближе и вздернул за бедра повыше, наконец-таки проезжаясь по простате каждый-чертов-раз, выбивая из Стайлза остатки разума и последние связные мысли.  
Массивный стол скрипел, монитор раскачивался все сильнее, Стайлз, запрокинув голову, ощущал, как его накрывает волной предоргазма и скручивает туже и туже, затягивает внутреннюю пружину до предела, и…  
Господи, как он хотел кончить! Стайлз собрался было опустить руку и сжать свой член в кулаке, но Дерек перехватил его запястья и прижал к столу, навалился сверху, намертво прижав к столешнице, и уткнулся взмокшим лицом между плечом и шеей, дыша отрывисто и хрипло.  
\- Не… Трогай…  
Стайлз хотел рыдать. Юбка, свернувшаяся жгутом вокруг бедер, натирала кожу; Дерек, тяжелый и горячий, не давал вдохнуть полной грудью; мир сузился лишь до бессильного раздражения и сумасшедшего желания кончить, до пульсации в ушах и чужих зубов на собственной шее.  
Стайлз едва не заорал от облегчения, когда оргазм все же вывернул его наизнанку, когда он смог кончить лишь от ощущения члена в заднице. Его член пульсировал, - сперма одной длинной струей брызнула на пол.  
Дерек кусал его шею и трахал, сбиваясь с ритма, готовый вот-вот кончить. Последний спазм, прошивший тело, последний стон, сорвавшийся с губ и осевший на гладкой столешнице.  
Хейл толкнулся в него последний раз, и, спустя секунду – разжал зубы, шумно выдохнув.  
Стайлз не собирался трахаться с начальником, окей?  
Он был не в курсе, как, блядь, _это получилось._

*

Дерек не мог поверить, что сделал это; что задрал юбку (Господи, _юбку!_ ) на Стайлзе, повалил его на свой стол и выебал. Он отказывался в это верить и отказывался об этом думать.  
Господи, что он натворил? Он впервые в жизни переспал с собственным подчиненным. Это было ужасно, - не секс, секс был _самым охуительным_ в жизни Дерека, - а факт того, что он позволил себе сорваться.  
Ощущение вины от содеянного никак не приходило к нему. Хейл гадал, когда же оно настигнет его грешную душу.  
Пока он, рухнув в свое кресло, думал об этом, Стайлз осторожно вытирал задницу салфетками, морщась и краснея. Стилински кусал губы и не смотрел в глаза Дереку. Дерек, убрав член в штаны, не смотрел в глаза Стайлзу.  
Хейл понятия не имел, как вести себя в таких ситуациях. Надо было спросить у Питера, но теперь было поздно. Надо было думать головой и держать себя в руках, но теперь было поздно. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что…  
\- Эм. Мистер Хейл, - Стайлз замялся и тут же снова густо покраснел.  
Правильно. Странно обращаться настолько официально к человеку, член которого только что побывал в твоей заднице. Поздно смущаться. Он поднял на Стилински глаза, - тот одернул юбку и нервно улыбнулся, глядя на ворот рубашки Хейла, - и Дерек понял, что не целовал Стайлза.  
Господи, какое же он _животное_!...  
Он выебал своего ассистента, кончил в него, и ни разу не поцеловал.  
Питер бы умер со смеху.  
Дерек нахмурился и встал, застыв в шаге от Стилински.  
\- Я пойду? – едва слышно то ли спросил, то ли что еще, произнес он, и, облизнув пересохшие губы, впервые посмотрел Хейлу в глаза.  
Расширенные зрачки, сожравшие радужку, дрожащие ресницы, закушенная губа.  
Дерек не собирался трахать Стайлза, окей?  
Он был нормальным мужиком, он не трахал все, что движется; он был не из тех, для кого секс – повод познакомиться.  
Сглотнув ком в горле, Дерек расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке и опустил глаза. Юбка на Стилински перекрутилась, маленький треугольный вырез, который должен был быть сзади был сбоку… Не думая о том, что он творит, - Господи, не поздно ли думать?! – Дерек шагнул ближе и, хмурясь, положил руку на его бедро.  
Стайлз вздрогнул и тут же шумно выдохнул.  
\- Мистер Хейл, я…  
\- Дерек.  
\- Что?  
Хейл вздохнул и поднял глаза, увидев в ответ непонимание и какую-то болезненную открытость. Стилински стоял, чуть приоткрыв припухшие губы, и смотрел широко распахнув глаза.  
Дерек вдруг понял, что у него есть два варианта – либо отпустить Стайлза и притвориться, что ничего не было; либо продолжить то, что он начал на горячую голову уже осмысленно и, насколько возможно, _правильно_.  
Дерек был не из тех, кто относится к сексу наплевательски, ясно?  
Он не собирался отпускать Стайлза и притворяться, будто ничего не случилось.  
\- Не мистер Хейл, Стайлз. _Дерек._  
Улыбку, появившуюся на губах Стилински, он запечатал поцелуем.  
Как оказалось, Стайлз был совсем не против. 

*

Дресс-код «никаких шорт» Дерек отменил на третий день после введения. Хейл не был мазохистом или садистом, ясно? 

Нью-Йорк продолжал плавиться от жары; кондиционеры продолжали ломаться; Стайлз снова ходил в своих белых шортах, что обтягивали его крепкую задницу непозволительно хорошо. 

И Дерек был _счастлив_. 

 

**FIN**


End file.
